1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mixers and more particularly mixers used in the construction industry to mix mortar, plaster, fireproofing and the like incorporating a pivotally supported horizontally oriented drum having a paddle shaft supported therein and rotatably driven with the paddle shaft including a plurality of paddles thereon to blend the materials with the present invention more specifically relating to the specific construction and function of the paddles on the paddle shaft with each paddle including a unique blade assembly to provide a power blending or mixing action resulting in a triple eight mixing action which constantly divides and recombines the mix again and again thereby resulting in a smooth, uniform mix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixers now used in the construction industry utilize two basic mixing actions. In one arrangement, the material in the mixer drum is pushed from one end of the mixer to the other and back continuously with a series of paddles obtaining a figure eight spiral action. In this arrangement, any given increment of material travels in the same direction and at the same speed as the surrounding increment thus providing minimal mixing action. A second type of mixing action obtained is through extrusion. In this arrangement, some of the material is extruded through the arms on the paddle as it rotates to wait for the next revolution of the paddle to be pushed in the same direction and at the same speed as the material it was extruded from which results in a slow mixing action. Some folding occurs of the material which adds somewhat to the mixing action. Because the blades on the paddles usually make a relatively small angle to the horizontal and/or make a continuous spiral, if the drum is full of mix or if the mix is "stiff", there is a tendency to "roll" the contents with reduced mixing action.
The following U.S. patents relate to the mixing art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 899,071, Sept. 22, 1908; 1,030,250 June 18, 1912; 1,621,099 Mar. 15, 1927; 1,708,947 Apr. 16, 1928; 1,744,294 Jan. 21, 1930; 4,225,247 Sept. 20, 1980.